


Garbage Island

by Voib



Series: Summer Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Summer Verse, Swimming, pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voib/pseuds/Voib
Summary: Prompt: “Their motel has a pool, it's warm outside, and they don't have anything better to do. The only thing: Cas has never set foot in a swimming pool before.”





	Garbage Island

**Author's Note:**

> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

The pool was borderline dilapidated and had moss growing in one end. But the weather was hot and they didn’t have much down time these days, so the brothers found their best pairs of boxers (who invests in swimwear?) and the motel towels and made their way to the pool. They told Cas to not wait up, but gave him space since he was still newly human.

The pool was close to 60 degrees, but the cold eventually cut through the heat of the summer and numbed them enough that they didn’t mind it.

Dean had promptly dropped into the deep end (the shallow end had the moss) and tried his best to get used to the water.

Sam, being cautious of the moss, made his way into the water as gradually as he could.

“Sammy, you’re weak. I think I must have gotten the better half of the genes,” Dean spoke into the glass doors of the structure surrounding the pool. It echoed back.

“Sure, Dean. At least I didn’t jump head first into our rugaru case.”

“Lighten up, dude. At least we had Cas to kill the thing before I got beheaded.” Dean spread his arms and started to float on his back.

“You’re welcome, Dean,” Cas spoke from the glass door of the structure.

“Hey, Cas. Nice of you to join us. Wanna get in?” Sam offered from the shallows.

“No thank you, Sam. I’d rather not, especially because of the sheer volume of microbes in the water.”

“That’s comforting,” Dean said.

“There’s also the risk of many diseases from the deck, which is why I’m wearing shoes. I read about this on the internet,” Cas nodded to himself.

“Uh, alrighty. I think I might just get out now,” Dean pushed himself out of the pool and onto the deck.

“C’mon, Dean, we haven’t gotten sick before. Come _back_ ,” Sam whined.

“I think I’m too psyched out to ever go near a pool again.”

Cas smiled in satisfaction. “I would be willing to enter a pool that’s cleaned and has a moderated amount of chlorine, but this isn’t that pool.”

“You’re both clean freaks,” Sam said before he promptly dove under the murky water.

Dean waited until Sam surfaced again, “Cas and I are gonna shower then search for something to eat. Take your time and enjoy the weather,” Dean winked.

“You’re both disgusting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna prompt me on tumblr? [Send me an ask!](https://origin-void.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
